cybernationsfandomcom-20200215-history
26 and 47 Accords
|link = http://forums.cybernations.net/index.php?showtopic=47156 |date = 2 February 2009 |link2 = http://forums.cybernations.net/index.php?showtopic=103167 |termin = 29 June 2011 |status = Upgraded |color = Blue }} The 26 and 47 Accords was an Optional Defense Pact signed between the Independent Republic of Orange Nations and Argent on February 2, 2009. It was upgraded to a Mutual Defense and Optional Aggression Pact on June 29, 2011 in the 26 and 47 Accords - Electric Boogaloo. Introduction Since Argent's inception, there have been a few alliances that have always seemed to be around for us when needed. Of course our former protector TOOL headed up that list, but one of the few others was IRON. It seems like there has always been someone from IRON around us, and vice versa. The below treaty merely formally acknowledges the friendship that exists between our two alliances. It is the sincere hope of Argent that this is merely the first step in a long relationship with one of the best alliances in the Cyberverse. Without further delay, I present the 26 and 47 Accords ... -Janax Text of the Treaty Preamble In recognition of the mutual respect and good will prevalent in these two alliances, Argent and The Independent Republic of Orange Nations (referred to as IRON), hereby enter into this Treaty of Amity. Article I. Sovereignty By affixing their signatures hereto both parties to this treaty, namely Argent and IRON, make it clear that each will remain sovereign alliances, independent from one another. Article II. Non-Aggression No member nation of either alliance is to commit aggressive acts against the other signatory. This includes providing military, financial, or technological assistance, or information of any kind to any outside party hostile to the other signatory. Article III. Friendship Both signatories agree to treat members of the other signatory with respect and cordiality. Healthy debate, constructive criticism, and civil disagreement are permissible as long as a sense of decorum is demonstrated and there is no flaming of or flame baiting of the other signatory. Should the two signatory parties have a strong disagreement all conversation will be held in private diplomatic channels and not be argued in a public venue. Article IV. Assistance Any information gathered by one of the signatories with potential impact on the security of the other shall be promptly and privately forwarded to them. In the event of a hostile act upon either signatory alliance, aid may be requested, be it diplomatic, material, or other forms of support. The other signatory is not contractually obligated, however. Article V. Optional Defense If one signatory should be attacked, the other signatory is encouraged, but not required to, render military assistance to the attacked party. Article VI. Espionage Neither alliance may directly participate in espionage of any type, regardless of situation and target. If either one of the undersigning alliances conducts espionage on the other signatory, this pact will be revoked immediately following a 24-hour truce. If either alliance bound to this pact conducts espionage on a non-signing alliance, it is grounds for revocation, but such action may or may not be taken by the other signatory's leaders. Article VII. Termination Should either signatory feel that this treaty is no longer an accurate demonstration of the good will between the two signatory alliances for any reason they may cancel this agreement by contacting the other signatory through proper diplomatic channels and notifying them forty eight (48 hours prior to the public cancellation, during which time the non-aggression clause must be adhered to. Signatories IRON: *'Heft', President *'Coursca', Secretary of State, IRON Councilor *'Shan Revan', Deputy Secretary of State, IRON Councilor *'FinsterBaby', Minister of Defense, IRON Councilor *'Peron', Deputy Minister of Defense, IRON Councilor *'MCRABT', Minister of Internal Affairs, IRON Councilor *'Matt Miller', Minister of the Vault, IRON Councilor *'Krash', Minister of Labor, IRON Councilor *'Iamthey', Minister of Intelligence, IRON Councilor Argent: *'Janax', Dragon Regent *'RustyNail', ViceRegent *'Raholia', Minister of Foreign Affairs *'Diomede', Minister of Internal Affairs (now retired....slacker) *'An_Agent', Minister of War *'Fuzz227', Grey Council *'Poobah', Grey Council *'iAMyourENDING', Grey Council Category:Defunct treaties of Independent Republic of Orange Nations Category:Argent